Feliz Navidad Levi (Ereri)
by BonnieTatakae
Summary: Me encontraba en mi trabajo de medio tiempo... En la biblioteca de uno de los lugares más lejanos a mi bello hogar... Francia pero... No está tan mal vivir en Inglaterra, ya que así pude conocer un chico de belleza completa y esos ojos... no los cambio por absolutamente nada... Eren Jaeger es mi adoración -Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Izayama


Era 24 de diciembre... Cómo siempre estaba ahí, en mi lugar de la biblioteca, acomodándo vários de los libros que me tocaba subir a la altísima estantería, solté un leve suspiro entre mis labios y tarareando una canción de lo más absurda continúe con mi tarea

—Quiero ver... Tu risa todo el día... Escuchar, la melodía de tu voz... Quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos... El peine que desnuda tu esplendor... La esquina que te ve cuando caminas...—

Recordé la bella tonada de aquella canción y sin darme cuenta ya estaba moviendo mis caderas, de un lado a otro y bailando como un idiota, pero ni me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de quien me veía en ese preciso momento con gracia y felicidad a la vez, no tenía puestos auriculares o algo por el estilo así que escuché la risita burlona de mi idiota novio —Tch... Que es tan gracioso?— Exclamé mirándolo con molestia y sin que él lo notara... Vergüenza, mis mejillas estaban coloradas de un rosa opaco y eso al idiota ese le hacía más gracia —Valla, no sabía que te gustaba bailar Levi...—

Exclamó acercándose a mí y dándome lo que ocultaba entre su espalda, este castaño de piel acanelada y bellos orbes verdosos sabía perfectamente lo que una muchachita de ya 20 años como yo quería en este momento —E-eren...— Susurré aceptando aquel bello ramo que me había acercado, eran unas bellas rosas lavanda mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas al recordar a lo que se refería, este maldito mocoso hacía de mi vida algo mejor y sin duda puedo asegurar de que yo represento lo mismo ante él

—Mi amor a primera vista por tí... Heh... Ese amor que no correspondía por culpa de mi timidez y de la tuya, aún recuerdo aquel día en la pastelería, chocamos y los pasteles que llevábamos en la mano se desgraciaron, además de que nos calló en la cara— Susurró entre risitas y me abrazo delicadamente, como si fuera a desmoronarme en un segundo entre sus brazos, su maldita bufanda color rojo me restregaba la cara, en ese momento maldecia ser de baja estatura y a la vez nó.

Podía sentir ese buen aroma a perfume —Y ahora... Que estamos juntos, después de tantos obstáculos, tantas cosas que tuvimos que pasar... Aquí estoy, abriendote mi corazón. Dándole las ganas que yo antes no tenía Levi— Sus bellos orbes esmeralda podía sentirlos muy clavados en mi persona, pero no era de manera que me molestara, al contrário.

Sentía la más inmensa calidez en mi cuerpo, sentía que podríamos estar así una maldita eternidad, sin separarme de estos brazos que fueron tomando forma con el tiempo y ahora me abrazan de manera protectora, sin miedo a lo que las personas digan —Levi, debo de volver... Estoy escribiendo una canción, recuerda que estaré esperándote esta vez eh— Resaltó el "estaré esperándote esta vez" y me entregó un voleto para la zona VIP del concierto, estaba tan feliz de recordar qué hoy... Hace tres años que nos conocimos y hace un año que nos hicimos novios.

Ya me estaba vistiendo para ir a aquel compromiso, la loca de mi amiga hanji me estaba ayudando a dar los toques faltantes a mi vestimenta, era casual ya que no se va de traje a un concierto de rock, constaba de unos jeans ajustados negros, tenis rojos, una camisa de cuello roja y encima una sudadera color grisáceo.

—Espera enanín! Falta algo que de seguro a Eren le va a encantar! — Soltó la loca tomando uno de mis sombreros del perchero, me lo colocó y bastó para verme... No era yo, pero no me veía nada mal a decir verdad. A mí me gustaba usar jeans mezclilla, sudaderas color pastel —Bastante holgadas ya que me avergüenza no encontrar mi talla en la zona de adultos— y casí siempre llevaba converse o vans del mismo tono de la sudadera —Bueno, lentes de mierda... Vamonos que el tio cosa nos espera— la castaña soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar que apodo le había puesto a Eren, pero era verdad —No del todo— sus cabellos le llegaban al hombro, malditamente lacios y al hacerse una coleta me alteraba media hormona.

Llegamos al concierto, pasamos por las areas con menos personas para así llegar al VIP y ahí estaba el escenario, aún no comenzaba y ya me temblaban las piernas como fideos, mis manos temblaban y el corazón lo tenía a mil, recordé ese bello momento en el que él me miró, aquí parado, fijando mi vista en su total persona, dedicándome aquella bella canción que tocaba —Ah pasado un tiempo eh... Desde la última vez que me encontraba aquí, mirando aquel mocoso de 16 con esos cabellos pintados de rojo y esa cara de niño— a decir verdad nada cambiaba...

Él seguía siendo ese mocoso que tanto adoraba, aunque con el cabello más largo y con su apariencia más adulta, claro que los 19 le caían de maravilla al muy cabrón. Una voz llamando desde el escenario me sacó de mis vagos pensamientos y habló con total euforia— Buenas noches Inglaterra!! — La gente gritaba como loca mientras el hombre del escenario sonreía —Están listos para recibir a Black wolf?! — Todo mundo gritaba un _Si_ mientras que yo sentía que me iba a derretir en ese mismo momento, el presentador se retiró y comenzaron a sonar batería, guitarras, bajos con una perfecta sincronía, al segundo apareció el dueño de mis miradas. Cantando... Con una felicidad que yo sólo podía mirar al verme, las piernas ya me parecían a unos fideos recién cosidos y mis manos sudaban como sí fueran goteras de una casa, tch... Me desesperaba demasiado él, tocando esa bella guitarra mientras empezaba a abrir su melodiosa voz.

 _Stay for tonight, if you want to, I can show you... What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face..._

 _Quédate esta noche, si tú quieres, puedo mostrarte... De que están hechos mis sueños, como estoy soñando con tu rostro_

 _I've been away for a long time, such a long time, and I miss you there... I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

 _Eh estado lejos por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo, y te extraño... No me imagino estando en otro sitio, no me imagino estando en otro sitio que no sea aquí_

—Tch... Mocoso— susurré al escuchar su tan perfecta voz y sincronía con las ambas guitarras eléctricas y él su bajo, me miraba, sólo a mí, con esa mirada que sólo ponía en el escenario, sólo eso podía hacer que mi presión subiera y mis pómulos se enrojecieran drásticamente, y él ahí... Causandolos de esta manera, me las pagaría por que sólo yo sabía que al bajar de ese escenario... Sólo se encontraba un tio cosa amante de los libros y el rock en todas sus generaciones.

 _How the hell you ever pick me? Honestly, I could sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty... It's singing to me, how the hell did we end up like this?_

 _¿Como diablos me escojiste a mi? Honestamente, podría cantarte una canción, pero no creo que las palabras puedan expresar tú belleza... Me está cantando, ¿Como diablos hemos terminado así?_

 _You bring out the beast in me, I fallin love from the moment we kissed, since when we've been history..._

 _Tu sacas la bestia que hay en mí, me enamoré desde el momento que nos besamos, desde entonces hemos sido historia..._

 _Ooohhh~_

Me sentía acorralado por sus bellos orbes esmeralda, ya estaba en trance y no había quién me sacara ya que Hanji se largó con su cejotas a besuquearse o quien sabe... Pero me estába colocando más nervioso que tiempo atrás, Eren y sus malditos botines negros, sus malditos jeans rasgados, su maldita camisa de sus bandas de rock, su maldita campera, sus malditas bufandas, su maldito tatuaje de un búho en el cuello, su maldito y bello cabello castaño, con esos mechones entre azul fuerte y claro y lo más importante...

Él y sus malditos ojos! Esos malditos ojos me hacen la puta noche, mi mirada estaba más que perdida y mis oídos eran llenados por esa tan significativa melodía que yo sólo sabía para quién estaba dirigida y para quien la había escrito más bien.

 _They say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need_

 _Is all that i need!_

 _Please stay as long as you need..._

 _Dicen que el amor es para siempre, tu por siempre serás todo lo que necesito_

 _¡Es todo lo que nesesito!_

 _Por favor, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites..._

 _Can't promises that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave_

 _I will never leave!!_

 _Please stay forever with me..._

 _No puedo prometer que las cosas no se romperán, pero te juro que nunca te dejaré_

 _¡¡Nunca te dejaré!!_

 _Por favor, quédate para siempre conmigo..._

Y así... Siguieron todo, Eren haciendo guturales —Según me había dicho que así se les llamaban— que hacían vibrar a todas las personas y brincar de manera alocada de un lado a otro, Eren por más que quisiera no miraba a otro lado más que a mí... A mis ojos y sin pensarlo esos ojos se comenzaron a bajar del escenario y se acercaron a mi persona al decir el ultimo coro de esa tan bella canción, Eren sacaba un regalo detrás de él y al decir:

 _Please stay, forever with me... ~_

 _Por favor, quédate para siempre conmigo... ~_

Entregándome la cajita mediana que ya suponía que llevaba, la tomé con nerviosismo y por pura tontera me pegué como lapa al pecho de mi amado castaño, susurrando en el proceso —Tú eres mi mejor regalo Eren Jaeger...—

 _Que tal? Tomé varias cosas de mi inspiración a escribir para hacerlo, sólo espero y lea mi mensaje y no se enoje conmigo mi bella sensei u.u_

 _Bien! Estoy feliz de terminar este one-shot, aúnque duré casi 5 días editando y todo eso pero ñehm. (ヮ')_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Y pasen a checar mis otras historias! Estaría bastante agradecida uwu_

 _—Bonnie Tatakae._

 _Si se quieren checar la canción es de la banda Sleeping with Sirens y se llama If i'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn_

 _A mí me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuché 3_


End file.
